Pursuing Your Dreams
by gamechanger.exe
Summary: Emiya Shirou made deal with Alaya to resurrect endlessly until he give up or rise to throne of heroes. his journey finally came a breaking point. what will happen
1. Prolugue

**Prologue**

Huh…

So this was the end of Emiya Shirou.

He inhaled heavily. Reached his mind to the one of the things remind him her. Knowing the golden sheath still with him was a good feeling. It helped him to not forget . He couldn't forget her in any way. Even if he spend all eternity without her. She wasn't someone he can forget. He forced himself to stand up. He still had a job to do. Focusing on his circuits all 27 of them. He inhaled deeply , was exhaled before inhale. He didn't remeber. His time was ending. He reached to his Reality Marble. He reached to the image of her favorite sword. Even if it was a fake it was something he didn't want to die without holding it. He raised the sword. Filling it with prana. He needed to destroy his enemy. A Dead Apostle. Or he was. He had enough blue prints to damage even some of the strongest of them. Well he couldn't even pull a weapon if they really took him serious. But he was just a puny 3rd rate human mage. He laughed at the image in front of him. A weak mage pulling a strong noble phantasm. A strong apostle in front of him maybe a few decades after it could became a real danger against humanity. He remebered his mission. He needed to stop him. Forever. But there first he needed more prana. He didn't had enough for now. He focused more and …..

He felt an alien power to him.

It filled him with prana,

He filled the sword with prana.

He lowered the beloved blade.

It destroyed the apostle .

He fell into ground but not dropping the blade. '' Oh god. This really hurts'' he said to himself. An alien voice filled his ears.

'' You are always same my hero. Always sacrificing yourself for greater good. Sending your love knowing you will never reach her. Always crying but never sheding tears. Truly a hero. You always suprise me with this selfness acts. Even if you are not distorted. You always have something to protect. Sometimes a lover, sometimes a sister, sometimes the humanity. But I can't talk with you here. Chant your aria hero. I will talk you in there.'' alien power returned to him with this words. He understood what she was saying to him. He sighed again. Why always females he said

 **I am the bone of my sword**

Reality started to warp in me

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

Blades came under my skin

 **Always betrayed, never trusted**

My wounds started to bleed again

 **Stood against wind like strong hill**

Circuits are burningmy skin

 **Broken like weak blade.**

 **In this never ending forge**

 **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**

… **.**

This place again. the place he will die. Around the never ending blades a woman came. No. Woman would be a wrong guess. It wasn't even a mortal to begin with. He understood. It was Alaya. Will of Humanity. Sh.. It talked: '' so EMIYA I temporarily gave you a connection to finish that creature . As you can see it will be a great danger to humanity. But now I want to talk with you. You will die you know. On the hills of your world . I would offer you a chance to became a Counter Guardian. But you can't accept don't you. You want to reach 'her'. So I will offer you something else EMIYA. Accept the deal and I will keep resurrecting you in the world where I can't send Counter Force. You will have your chance to became a heroic spirit. But untill you became a one you should save that world. In your life time. You also can became a Counter Guardian If you refuse to keep resurrecting. Yor choice my hero''

He was stunned. A chance like this had granted to him. he accepted the offer. He had more chances to reach her. He accepted the deal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Shirou's Pow-

Oh god why did I accept that offer. That goddamn Alaya. I should have realise she had a plan. The world she send him was so far away from Alaya and Gaia that even if he became the King Arthur or the Gilgamesh of that world he couldn't reach the Throne of heroes. He had been in countless worlds and timelines. Saw enough noble phantasm. After 450 years realize Alaya will never send him to a world where he can be aheroic spirit. That damned old woman. The world he had been was… different. Types that originated from monkeys and blowing planets with a finger. A place where moon shattered. Some weird place filled with human sized evolved ants… sometimes he wonder a certain old vampire was behind this. No even he wouldn't play him like this with an exhale he closed his eyes to another life. So he could open them in another one. He wondered will he ever reach Saber. He reached the image of her blades and sheath. He smiled and died. Like always with smile knowing he saved everyone and in the hill of swords.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Yo guys it is me again thanks for the follows and favorites I really couldn't write a second chapter. Well I realised that I should try harder to write a one so we are here I will try. Also please point out my mistakes I will try to fix them._

 _\- Chapter 1-_

This is a nightmare, demons are everywhere, I invoked Unlimited Blade Works 6 times in a day. I already burned out most of my circuits. I never had a demon to use start with. Everbody already died. If I lost my remaining circuits I can't reach Saber. A magi's circuits are their proof of their souls, and my soul is the paper where Alaya and I signed a deal. Why is this happening ,no it is my fault, only if I was faster , only if I managed to get more stronger. Only if I created more circuits with cultivation.

 **DAMMIT.**

I failed again. My body is getting heavier. Shit. No… I can't afford to die yet. I have to save the remaining humans…..

(Fate/stay night [Realta Nua] Soundtrack Reproduction – EMIYA recommended)

I have to. What can I say to Kiritsugu if I don't…

Remaining circuits: 53

Circuit quality: C- rank .

Use your nerves,

Burn your circuits out.

 _ **I am the bone of my sword**_

Heh. A smirk came to my face. I wonder have Archer ever had to pull out a stunt like this.

 _ **Fire is my blood, steel is my body**_

I managed to pull the all army of creatures to the marble.

 _ **Always betrayed never trusted**_

Remaining circuits: 45

Now it is time for the action. I always used broken phantasm to create powerfull attacks but what would happen if I use all of them at the same time. This will look good. Not that I will manage to survive from it. It will just look good. Like a smile from a man who managed to save someone. I shake my head. No time for me to daydream. Creatures are furious. Now come to me.

 _ **Stood against wind like strong hill**_

Remaining circuits: 39

I can feel my my liver just gave up, my mouth is dried up, my insides are burning, I slashed the monster come near to me with a low rank noble phantasm, it is useless now,

Sword barrel full open, this should give me a few extra minutes to finish the attack.

Man I wish others could see this.

Lu Piao, Du Ze, you died in front of my eyes. I failed again huh. I wonder was this Alaya's real goal. To Show me how foolish my dream was. I had a chance to reach Saber, I already figured out how to get rid of my half-assed deal with Alaya. But Emiya Shirou has a one goal and it is saving everyone. No matter what. Alaya knew that. I was be able to tear my connection from it if I wanted. It's power is weak at the world it send me to save. So if I found a way to reset my soul I could go to afterlife unlike anyother Counter Guardian. But I didn't . I have a duty to fulfill

Remaining circuits 32

 _ **Broken like a weak blade**_

 _ **In this never ending forge.**_

So take this Alaya I will free myself from you if you don't help me save this world. How is this huh. No deal. Do what I SAY OR I WILL BE FREE FROM NOW.

 **TCH. ALRIGHT THEN EMIYA I WILL GİVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE USE IT WELL.**

Look it is not that hard, just try to be nicer to me

 _ **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS….. OVERCHARGE**_

I did it. I took out the %80 percent of the army. With the %80 percent of me. Reality damaged with my attack. the battlefield is now non-existant, my body is beyond repair. At least I am sure Alaya will save this pl…. Wait it said another chance, no no no, you can't rewind time it is impossible even for you. What is this. What he hell did you exactly do.

 **Don't worry my hero you will not be alone but you really grow up huh, even Archer wasn't this demanding. That is why you are intersting I guess. Try again my hero and**

 **Never ever try to challenge me again. or I will be sure to keep sending you to world I give up until you become obedient dog.**

What the hell did you DO ALAYA.

Everything went dark.

I guess this is a improvment from her side. I should wait for now maybe finally I can say everyone.

.

.

.

.

 _And cut how was this please review_


End file.
